The present invention relates to a parallax image display device, a parallax image generation method, and a parallax image print for performing a stereoscopic view using a right-eye image and a left-eye image.
A parallax image display device or a parallax image generation method has been known hitherto in which a stereoscopic view is carried out by spatially dividing a display screen using a predetermined array such as a staggered pattern array or a stripe pattern array and displaying a parallax image based on a right-eye image and a left-eye image.
JP 07-307959 A discloses a device that spatially divides a display screen using a staggered pattern array or a stripe pattern array to display right and left parallax images. JP 2005-215326 A discloses a device that spatially divides a display screen using a stripe pattern array to display right and left parallax images.
JP 10-221643 A discloses a device that can vertically enlarge a stereoscopic area with less crosstalk by using a parallax barrier having an appropriately-set aperture elongaged in a predetermined direction or a lenticular lens when displaying and observing a three-dimensional image using a polarization control plate.
JP 09-265056 A discloses a device that reduces crosstalk of right and left parallax images and also reduces flickers and moire fringes by switching an image display sent to a display and a display of an aperture pattern sent to a spatial light modulation element in synchronization with each corresponding image or each corresponding scanning line using a parallax barrier system.
In a general parallax image display device, for example, as shown in FIGS. 9A to 9C, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are spatially divided in a stripe shape having the same width, a parallax image is generated so that the right-eye image is displayed in a right-eye region and the left-eye image is displayed in a left-eye region on a parallax image display unit, and the generated parallax image is displayed on the parallax image display unit.
On the parallax image display unit, a polarizing filter having different polarization states for the right-eye image (right-eye region) and the left-eye image (left-eye region) is provided, and the right-eye image is recognized by the right eye and the left-eye image is recognized by the left eye when a viewer views the parallax image displayed on the parallax image display unit through a pair of polarized glasses. Accordingly, the brain can recognize a stereoscopic display from the right-eye image and the left-eye image having parallax.